Disbound
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Sequel to Boundless. Tori and Robbie have been together now for three months, and continue to throw themselves into each other more and more. Now, it might of gone too far, and now they are trying to deal with their lives by themselves. Can they succeed in life by themselves? Or are they in over their heads? Boundverse Please Read and Review. Robbie/Tori. Chapter Three A up.
1. Prologue

Title: Disbound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Prologue  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' 'Rebound,' and 'Boundles' Still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Rebound.' Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Tori Vega let out a tired breath as she walked around the corner. After her last conversation with her mother, she knew she had to get out of there. She didn't want to be in sight, let alone ear-shot, for her mother to call out for her and have to deal with seeing her again.

Tori was certain, given the chance, she knew that if she did run into her mother again, she would truly give-in, and any sense of a decision would fade away, and she would give-in to her mother's way of thinking, not allowing herself to finally have a chance at a life where she knew she could be happy. Where she could be on her own, and only have one person to worry about. One person that would help her throughout the rest of her life, and knew that he would always be there for her. No matter what may happen in the future, Robbie Shapiro loved her unconditionally. And she would never let a chance for that to be taken away from her.

No way in hell.

So, now, it was decided that she was on her own. She was going to be living without any parental input, and she was going to have to pay for everything herself. She was going to become a full-fledged adult, and succeed in a life that she had no preparation for…

None at all…

Oh God…

She was alone now. No mother. No father. No home. No food. Just herself.

Oh God…

What was she going to do?

Tori was by herself, and she needed help. She needed to find someway and deal with her new living decision…

She needed Robbie…

Her Robbie…

He would help her deal with this. He would help her gain some perspective, and he would help her find some balance.

That was for sure.

At least she hoped so…

Tori quickly looked beside her and saw the random streets of Los Angeles beside her. A quick window of a life that could either save her or screw her. Tori needed help.

But from where? And from who?

Her first instinct was to call Robbie, but with everything that was going on, and she was sure her mother would call her father, which in turn would get his hands on Robbie and hopefully use him against Tori, and find some way to use her relationship against her. And she couldn't stomach that if that actually happened. She couldn't survive this if Robbie was out of her grasp, and she couldn't deal with this life he was nowhere to be seen…

So, contacting Robbie was not going to happen. Not yet anyway. She needed some way to get to Robbie, but not in a way that could be entwined with her parents being in close proximity.

She needed help…

But from who?

Tori didn't know. She couldn't use Lola, Beck, or Sarah. All of which had become her closest friends outside of Robbie. But being that the three of them were known friends in her parents' eyes, she knew that either of her and Robbie's friends would be used as a way to get in contact with her. Trina was an idea, but she was pretty sure that since Sonya and her father were brother and sister, she knew a close-connection would be used against her. And using someone from PCA was not going to work. Zoey, Logan, Chase, Quinn, and Michael would be people that her parents know about too. She even couldn't use Danny. Despite she hadn't seen him in a month. She knew her parents would get a hold on him too…

Tori let out a sigh. This was getting insane.

Who else could she call?

Tori took out her pear phone and went through the missed messages. It wasn't until she got a message from Jade that made her eyes open. She could call Jade! But no. She can't. Jade and her finally became friends after everything at the jewelry store. And that meant, her parents would use that knowledge against her too.

Jammit.

Who else was there?

Tori didn't know. Thinking back, she couldn't help but go over the list again and again. Each time she crossed a name after the list, she knew it was getting harder. Who would she call? Thinking back over the last few hours, she remembered Jade bringing up Cat. And that was someone that might help her. But then again, she knew that it wasn't going to go well. The friendship was in a rather state of confusion at the moment. And especially because she was in jail too.

Great…

Who else was there?

And that was when it hit her. Her eyes widened as she took out her pear phone again. Going down the contacts, her finger hovered the one name that could very well help her situation. But as she did, she couldn't help but get the slight idea that did she really want to open this can of worms up? Did she really want to get thrown back into a world where she hadn't been in a long time…

...

...

Which would be perfect!

With a new zeal of enthusiasm, she quickly tapped the name, and then the phone number. This was going to be a tough call to make. But she knew that if she wanted to truly make a go at this new situation, she was going to need to swallow her pride and make this happen.

Bringing the phone to her ear, she waited patiently for the phone to connect. It wasn't for another few moments until it finally clicked. It was a few more seconds until she heard a voice she hadn't heard in quite some time.

"Hello?"

She then took a much needed breath. "Andre?"

A few more moments passed until a response was finally heard. "Tori?"

"Yeah, it's me." Tori said slowly. "Is it alright if we talk?" She asked, after making sure that the coast was clear. Seeing as it was, she took a few steps down the alley that she was in.

"I dunno, Tori…" Andre staid slowly… "Why should I talk to you? It's not like that I haven't tried talking to you earlier?"

Anger started to come from within, but she quickly squashed it. This was not the time to get into an argument. Especially with being so close to be discovered by someone that could easily walk by the alley entrance. "Look, Andre. Please. Don't hang up. I need your help."

"Why should I help you?" He came back quickly. "I've tried to make it up to you, I've tried to be your friend again, but you shut the door in my face. Why should I even bother… never mind that, why am I actually talking to you?"

"Because I know you're good a person?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Right…" Andre said, drawing out the last letters of the word. "You need to come up with a better reason than that…"

Tori groaned. She knew this wasn't going to go over easy. "Please, Andre. I know I gave you a tough time. Robbie and I… we really did. We yelled at you, we argued with you, we basically ignored you…"

"Basically?

"Ok, we did. No basically about it. But we screwed you over." She admitted.

"Yeah, you did." He answered quickly.

...

...

Moments passed. Tori didn't hear a response, but she couldn't wait for an answer. Time was running out. And she knew that at any moment her mother was going to get in touch with her father, and then at a moment's notice, he'd get his hands on Robbie, and then she and him never get a chance to put a move on with potential change in their relationship.

"Look, Andre. I don't have time. Yeah, I get it. We need to talk. And I want to talk this out with you, but I can't. Not right now. Please. I just need to be able to talk to you. Somewhere private. And I need you to get Robbie for me."

"Robbie?" He asked, shocked. "He's not with you?"

"Please, Andre. I need you to go pick him. He's at Silver Trading & Loan. We were held hostage, and he's giving a statement right now."

"What?" He asked, shocked. "Held hostage!? Are you okay?" Fear getting the best of his emotions at that moment.

"Andre. Please. I need you to get Robbie. It's important. Please. Meet me at Karaoke Dokie. Please. It's going to go allot easier with you and him both there."

Andre noted the concern in her voice and her urgency. This wasn't a typical call. And he could tell something drastic was about to happen. So, going against his better judgment, he agreed. "Alright, Tori. I'll pick him up."

"Thank you." She said, finally relieve.

"But this doesn't change anything between us." He told her simply. "It's going to take a lot more than this to try and make this work."

"Andre, it's going to take a lot more than this." She told him. "Don't forget. It's not all one-sided. You are part…" She stopped mid-sentence. "It's complicated. Please. Just go pick him up. That, and bring the name of your uncle."

"My uncle?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Robbie and I might need to look into a realtor."

"What?"

* * *

TBC in Chapter One

Yep! And here we go! The beginning of Disbound! Hope you all like it. This is going to be a fun ride.

And yes, I know this short. But this is just a prologue remember. More will come as the chapters unspool.


	2. Chapter One A

Title: Disbound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: One A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' 'Rebound,' and 'Boundles' Still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Boundless.' Tori and Robbie have been together now for three months, and continue to throw themselves into each other more and more. Now, it might of gone too far, and now they are trying to deal with their lives by themselves. Can they succeed in life by themselves? Or are they in over their heads?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Andre Harris hung up the phone and collapsed on his bed. He stared at the carpet underneath his feet a few moments, and then brought his vision to the mirror in front of him. The image of himself stared back at him, a sense of shock and disbelief threw back at him as he continued to gaze at the familiar shapes of his facial features.

What the fuck was going on?

Andre never thought he would ever experience what he was just asked. Hell, he never thought anything would happen of this magnitude between him and his former friends…

How much craziness was Tori and Robbie dealing with?

Sure, he knew that his relationship with them had truly changed when they got left behind in Yerba. When all seven of them got split, and only two of them remained in a country and a situation that they were thrown into. He never thought that either Tori or Robbie would ever get in a situation where they were walking away from their own home, and to actually try and live life by themselves…

What the fuck did Yerba really do to them?

Sure, he knew that they got together, and he knew that they basically distanced themselves from everyone, and they were practically forced out of Hollywood Arts when they returned home…

What happened to them?

One word came to his mind…

Allot…

Andre took out his phone and stared at Tori's contact information. All this time he did want to re-connect with her. And Robbie too for that matter. But he didn't expect any of them would unload a request like this…

And yet…

He was still mad at them. They did cut them from his life, and they did throw a door in his face, and both them yelled at him. Even to the point where Robbie straight out said to him and Beck that he and Tori only thought of him and Beck as being dead to them…

Dead to them…

That still lingered in his mind from time to time…

But as he looked at the contact information again, he remembered the conversation he just had with Tori, and he remembered the concern, the tiredness, and the fear. Especially the fear…

He never heard Tori talk to him like that before. It downright pained him as she kept saying 'please' over and over. Each time she said that word, she got more frantic. And he could only imagine what was going on in her head…

Pain, suffering, torture…

What did happen to them?

What drove them to this state, and what exactly happened in Yerba.

Andre didn't know. And he knew from past experience, that they weren't willing to talk about it either. To the point that they disowned everything, and everyone…

"God, Guys…" He whispered. Halfway to himself, but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. At least anytime soon…

But he also knew that he couldn't wait around and think about this anymore. He had to do what Tori asked of him. Sure, their relationship was sour at the moment, but he knew that with the way the conversation ended, he didn't have to brood. He needed to act now, and fast…

Getting to his feet, he went to his desk and went through his phone again. Finding his uncle's phone number, he made sure he had the right details. When he did, he went to the door after he grabbed his wallet jacket. Reaching the threshold of the door, he looked at the door that opened to his grandmother's room.

"Hey Grandma!" He called out.

"Who's there?" She asked, frantic and oblivious to know who was in fact calling her.

"It's me." He said as he opened the door. Only pursuing it after knocking a few times. "It's Andre… your grandson."  
"How do I know it's you?" She questioned. Andre looked at her in surprise as she sat in a kiddie pool, bathing in a sea of creamed corn. She got to her feet. Fear in her eyes. "You could be an alien!"

"Grandma, I'm not an alien." Andre said simply. "I knew we shouldn't of watched 'Men in Black' last night." He told her, annoyance in his voice.

"Only an alien would say that you're not an alien." She countered. "You could be using Andre's body as a double. Trying to get me alone, and then kill me."

"I'm not trying to kill you." He said simply. His voice becoming more frantic. "Tori just called, I need to go see her."

"Tori?" The grandmother asked. "See, that's how I know you're an alien. My Andre isn't friends with Tori anymore."

He groaned, "Grandma!"

She bent down and picked up an empty can of corn. "Where's Andre!?" She yelled. "What did you do to him?"

"It's me, Grandma." He told her again, repeating himself.

"Help!" She flung the can at him. She looked around the room, running from one side to the other, looking for something. She then grabbed a umbrella and aimed it at the apparent imposter. "What you do to Andre!"

"Grandma!" He said, making his way to her. "It's me." He was mere inches away when his grandma took a book and threw it at him.

"Help!"

Andre ducked the object. "Grandma, it's me. It's Andre. Your son is my dad!"

"I do not know you!" She screamed.

He shook his head. "Grandma, I got to go out. When I come back, we'll play Mahjong."

She didn't believe him. "What did you do to my grandson?" He let out a sigh. Taking his phone, he dialed his cousin. "Kendra! Good, you're home. I need you to watch Grandma. Why? Because she thinks I'm an alien, and I got to go meet a friend. I can't do it later. I need to go. When can you get here? 30 minutes? Kendra, I got to go now! Lock her in her room? You serious? Fine… Thanks. I'll lock her in. Bye!"

He hung up the phone, and ducked from an incoming empty corn can. "How much corn did you use? I got to go, Grandma. Kendra will be here soon?" He then ran to the other side of the room, and made sure the windows were locked.

"Where's Andre!?"

"I got to go, Grandma." He ran back to the door. "Go back to your swimming pool."

"Get out!" She yelled.

"Fine. Bye!" He said slowly. He opened the door, and locked it. Letting out a tired breath, he said, "Why can't you be normal?" He shook his head. And slumped against the door. Closing his eyes, he rested for a second…

Until he felt a blow against the door.

"Goodbye, Grandma!"

Andre left his crazy grandmother…

Then something hit him…

How did Tori hear about him and Jade?

* * *

"We done yet?"

"Just about…" Lieutenant Mark Henson said to one of the hostages. He went through the papers that he was filling out. "We just have a couple things to go over."

She groaned… "What else do you want to know?"

"Where did you get the scissors?" He asked, bringing back the details of Victor Ryan's final moments…

"I always have scissors." She sneered. "Which, by the way, am I going to get back?"

"When we clear them from evidence." Henson reasoned. "Now…" He looked back at the paper. "It was just you, Ms. Martinez, Mr. Shapiro, and Ms. Vega in the room, right?"

"You know it was, Dick." She grilled.

"That is no way to treat a lieutenant." Lieutenant Mark Henson clarified. "Look, Ms. West, we know you're all tired, and we know that you went through a traumatizing experience, but you don't have to snap my head off."

"I can do whatever I want, Hanson." He scowled at the misuse of his name. "You're partner. Gary I think his name is. He's the one who shot a slew of bullets at one of those assholes. He's the one that knew what happened. Go talk to him, and then you get your answers."

"Ms. West…" He sheathed. "I just need some straight answers…"

"Well, I need my scissors back." She remarked. "You get me those, then I'll calm down."

"It's not procedure." He clarified.

"Tori's dad gave me my phone back." She shot back. "Why can't you give me the scissors!"

"I…"

"Take a breather, Henson." A voice said. He turned around and spotted the other lieutenant.. "Go take a walk. I'll handle this."

Henson glanced at West who shot him a dirty glare. He shook his head. "You really think you can handle this, Evan."

Lieutenant Evan Brown said simply, "I think you need to take a breather. Go see how the others are doing. I'll take care of this one."

"Careful, Evan. She bites." Evan looked at the young woman, and she opened her mouth, biting her teeth down in a quick motion.

"I got it." Evan told him. "Just go check in with Gary." The lieutenant watched as Henson turned around in a huff, and Brown smirked. "Henson is all good and all, but he's got to learn to not have that damn stick in his ass all the time." Glancing back at the young woman, he added. "Oh… I have a daughter your age…"

"Kudos to you." She said with a smirk. "Can you give me my scissors back?"

He let out a sigh, and glanced back at the paper… "Now, what was he asking about?"

She smirked. "Look, I went over this already. It was the four of us. Ryan came in, took Vega away, and then we had to deal with being trapped. If it wasn't for Shapiro, then we'd still be in there. And Vega might actually have gotten off with no glass jammed in her forehead."

"Which coincides with what your friends said." He then took out the papers that he got from Henson just before he left. "Now… other than you four, do you know what happened within the main lobby?"

She shrugged, "I think one of the others was about to burst because of the baby, but that's all."

"I see…" He said slowly. "So, you didn't know about the attempted break-in?"

"What?" She asked, shocked. "When did that happen?"

"Apparently when you were in that small room, an attempted vigilante actually tried to break into the store and save everyone. Our team is trying to see if any of your four actually heard anything about this."

"How could we? We were pretty much cut off from everything." She shrugged, then thought for a second, "Although I'd like to see someone actually try and do something like that."

"I bet…" He smirked. "Let me guess, you do anything to get your hands to…"

It was at that moment when a sudden beeping sound came from Jade's pocket. Taking her hand, she fished it out and noticed the familiar wording of 'Andre Harris' on her screen. She looked back at the lieutenant. "Y'know what," she held up her hand. "Not interested."

Jade left a confused lieutenant.

"We weren't done yet!"

"Go spend time with your kid. Y'know, the one that is that my age." She started to leave, but turned back once more, "Oh, and I will get my scissors back."

* * *

"So tell me again why I had to come here, Jade?" Robbie Shapiro asked, his voice rang high in annoyance. "I was this close to finally getting out of here."

"Look, the only reason why I'm being civil with you right now is because of what is really going on right now." Jade West annoced as she ushered him into an empty ally.

"You're just being civil now?" Robbie asked, after he finally was released from Jade's death grip.

"There is no time to squabble, Robbie." Jade said to him. "I just talked to Andre. He's on his way to pick you up."

He looked at her confused, "Pick me up? Why would Andre do anything like that?" He took a step forward. "I haven't even talked to the guy since just after we got home."

"Apparently your fiancée called him." She told him straight-forward. "Your Tori got into a heated argument with her mom, and she left. She just got out of there, and didn't turn back. She's done, and she knows that the only way you would be able to get out of here if it was by someone that her parents know that you 'aren't' taking to. And that's Andre."

"Tori left?" He asked, shocked. "W-what happened?"

"I don't know the specifics. All I know is that Tori is in deep shit, and she wants to get a hold of you before her dad gets a chance to get a hold of you."

Robbie stared, shocked. Unaware that his Tori would ever do anything like this. "She just left? H...h…how? Wh..h..at?"

Jade just watched. And she was surprised on how fast Robbie was starting to crumble. Just by the mere mention of Tori leaving only made Robbie want to fall in hysterics. She approached her newly reacquainted friend and brought her hands forward, squeezing his shoulders tight. "Breath, Robbie. Tori is making sure that she gets you back. Before any shit moves forward too. So, take a breath, and you'll be okay."

Robbie started to feel the weight being pressed on him. It was only mere moments until he started to waiver. "Breath, Robbie. Breath. Tori is not leaving you. She is getting her hands on you before her parents take you away from her."

"How…how… am I supposed to get to her?" He asked, finally trying to compose himself.

"Andre." Jade told him. "Andre is…" It was at that moment when she got a text. Jade looked down and read the message from Andre. "He's right here. Just go to the other end of the ally and he'll take you to her."

"But… but… but…" He tried to process the information.

"Just go, Robbie." Jade told him. "When it's safe, Lola and I will get back to you. But now… Just go with Andre…"

Robbie just stood still, still not aware of what was happening. He was even aware of the racing form of his former friend running toward him.

"Robbie?" Andre asked, shocked by Robbie's stunned appearance.

"He's out of it." Jade told Andre.

"Right…" He said slowly. Andre took his hand and grabbed Robbie's wrist. "C'mon. We're going to Karaoke Dokie." Andre then looked at Jade. "Thanks, Babe."

She smiled. Jade walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll get in touch with you after."

"Good. Because I want to know what exactly happened back there." He then took Robbie by the hand and left his girlfriend alone.

Karaoke Dockie was their next destination.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 1 B


	3. Chapter One B

Title: Disbound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: One B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' 'Rebound,' and 'Boundles' Still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Boundless.' Tori and Robbie have been together now for three months, and continue to throw themselves into each other more and more. Now, it might of gone too far, and now they are trying to deal with their lives by themselves. Can they succeed in life by themselves? Or are they in over their heads?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Tori's gone…

She's gone...

She left, and his heart stopped. From the moment he heard those two dreaded words, Robbie Shapiro seized to make any sort of physical response. He just lost all sense of himself, and he didn't do anything but remain silent. His words became mono-syllable, and he lost any chance of seeing a potential future from happening between them…

Tori was gone…

And he didn't know what was going on. He didn't know where he was, or who he was with. All he knew that was that the love of his life was gone, and any chance of finally being happy again disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Which is what he was also feeling. Any sense of emotion, any sense being loved, and any sense of being himself…

It was gone.

He was hallow, empty, and done. Robbie Shapiro left the building. True, his body was existing, and he was breathing, but he wasn't doing anything. Any sense of worth was gone when he heard the two words from Jade…

She's done…

Tori was gone, and he was alone.

Alone…

Empty…

Without any sense of warmth, Robbie Shapiro was now a shell, and he was broken. His heart stopped beating, and he just sat in the car, without any notion to move or think.

He was just…

Done…

"Rob?"

The calling of his name didn't cause him to stir or anything. He wasn't paying any attention to the world around him. He just… didn't do anything or care about anything. He cut himself off, and it would take a miracle to bring himself back out of this funk.

"Robbie?"

Again his name was uttered.

But just like before. He didn't care.

"Rob, it's going to be okay. We're going to get you taken care of…"

But nothing…

His once brown pools had now changed to copper coins. All brightness and mirth drained from. He just sat in silence, unaware of the world around him.

"Rob, man…. We're not that far off… Okay… we're like…" The voice looked at the scenery around him, and then at the clock in his dashboard. "10 minutes, Robbie. Just ten…"

But when yet again, Robbie Shapiro didn't respond, his driver let out a breath, and couldn't believe the demeanor the young Shapiro was displaying. It looked so cold, so sad, so motionless…

So… dead…

Andre Harris never saw Robbie Shapiro so detached like this. He seemed other-worldly. He looked so out of his element, and it was downright painful to look at him like this. So much a hurt version of his former self. So much opposite from even the years that before he was even had met Tori. He just… he just looked so…

Pathetic…

Andre let out a breath, and pulled his eyes back to the road. He continued his route to where he had to go. The number of cars was starting to get more frequent as the clocked ticked by its fifth hour in the afternoon. Meaning that the time of day was reaching a busy period. Many people were getting home from work at the moment, and the neighborhood was even getting more active with children playing in the yards, and the sun was on its final descent of the day.

Time was approaching night, and Andre could tell that if what his girlfriend said was true between with what Tori told her, then he knew that things were about to get drastic, and fast. It was going to be a conversation that was going to be truly crucial. Not only because Tori and Robbie were going to have to come up with a plan on what to do, but the fact that Andre still had to talk to them and finally hopefully get their friendships back on track…

A feet he knew that was a long time coming. He knew that they both forgave Beck, and he had heard from Beck that Tori even forgave Trina. A obstacle that Andre thought wouldn't happen for a while. Especially because he knew that Tori and Trina had a past where it they hardly got along, and he knew that Trina often made Tori feel horrible whenever she didn't get her way.

Drama between the Vega sisters had been strained over the years, and it was only within the last two weeks that he had heard from Beck that the two sisters had finally began to make an attempt to hopefully become close again. A relationship that he knew both Tori and Trina really needed to make work…

He also knew that Cat and Jade were both at odds with Tori and Robbie. He knew their friendships never recovered since they came home from Yerba. But he also knew that if given the chance, Cat would try to make it work with Tori and Robbie. Given that behind it all, Cat, Tori, and Robbie were friends before everything happened.

Jade on the other hand…

That was another story. A story that he still had a hard time trying to get out of her. Don't get him wrong, ever since the two became intimate, he had the privilege of finding out some inner truths on what made Jade West Jade West. But any real fact that he ever uncover would only force Jade to deny an already known truth to taken in as false story…

A false story…

Yep… Being Jade West's boyfriend was both a blessing and a curse. Jade was a great girl, and he was on the verge of falling in love with her, but he knew there was always something behind the wheels so to speak. Something in the shadows that Jade didn't like talking about. And he knew that she still had a hard time dealing with. Even if it was something that she had previously shared with Beck.

A tired breath escaped as he thought that.

Everything in the Jade West/Andre Harris relationship was still up in the air. It was hard for him to get anything out of her. And it was even harder because she would stop herself from telling him. And when he ever tried to get the information out of her, she would say that the last time she told someone the truth, they would end up breaking her heart.

And she didn't want to go through that with Andre.

Yep… being Jade West's boyfriend definitely an interesting position to be in…

It was at that moment when they finally pulled into the parking lot.

"We're here." He said in an almost whisper. He turned to Robbie who still had a glazed look in his eyes. He placed a hand on his wrist. "C'mon. Let's go in. Tori's waiting for you."

Robbie just stared at him.

* * *

Tori sat in silence in her booth. She let out a breath and stared in front of her. It was an odd feeling being here especially after everything that happened at the hospital. She looked at her pear phone and noticed that it had been thirty minutes since she left, which means that it has only been thirty minutes since she had officially started to be on her own.

And at this moment, it was pretty much guaranteed that her mother contacted her father, and the two parents knew that Tori left. Not to mention she was sure that if Robbie didn't get away by now, then she would truly be alone. And she couldn't deal with having to succeed in life by herself. Especially when she didn't know how she was going to survive.

Her parents helped her whole life. Everything that she had done and achieved was because of how her parents raised her and how they helped in life. That, and provide the necessities she needed in order to remain healthy ad alive. All the things she needed to simply exist.

And that was what scared her the most. The fact that she was now alone, and if she didn't have Robbie with her, then she wouldn't know what to do. When she thought that, she couldn't help but realize a second later that even with Robbie by her side, she wouldn't know what to do…

Tori was in deep shit.

She didn't know what to do.

She really didn't…

And that was beginning to really scare her. So much so that her thoughts were becoming erratic, and fear was starting to seep in. And if it wasn't for the fact that she it had been a month since she had any visit from of her imaginary former friends, then she was sure it would be something like this for them to reappear. Especially when she was a situation that could truly break her.

That, she didn't need to happen. In order for that to remain true, then she needed one thing and that would be…

"Hey, there Tori…"

Tori soon looked up from her spot and noticed the smiling image of her former friend. "Andre…"

He gave her a smile, "I got someone for you."

Tori looked to her right and her eyes widened in joy. She pulled herself out of her seat and wrapped her arms around the slender shoulders of her betrothed. "Robbie!" When he didn't respond, kissed his cheek, and held him tightly. "Thank God! Thank God I got you with me on this."

Yet again, Robbie didn't say anything.

She pulled away when he didn't respond and noticed the empty expression on his face. "Robbie?"

He didn't answer.

Tori looked at Andre. "Why isn't he talking?"

"I don't know." Andre admitted. "He was like this since I picked him up. All quiet and dead inside. It was weird."

Tori looked at her fiancée. She held his shoulders, keeping him in sight. "Robbie… C'mon, Robbie. C'mon, come back to me."

He didn't respond.

"Baby…" She whispered. "C'mon, I need you with me on this. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She leaned forward and tried to kiss him, hoping her lips on his would be enough to get him to function again.

Again, he didn't respond.

"Robbie ." Tori said to him. "C'mon, Baby. Snap out of it. I'm right here. We're together. That's where we need to be right now. C'mon…"

Yet, still…

No answer…

Tears started well in her eyes. Fear of a catatonic Robbie Shapiro was truly becoming a possibility "Robbie… C'mon…"

Robbie didn't respond.

"Robbie…" She whispered. She pulled him into a hug and held him tight. "I need you with me on this, Baby. I need you to come back to me. Because we have to find some way to survive. We have to come together, and be able to support ourselves. I need you with me. C'mon, please…"

It was actually at that moment when Robbie finally started to move. He didn't know what it was. He didn't know if it was Tori's emotions, or if it was her presence, or even if it was her shampoo from this morning. But it was just enough to finally make a move.

"Tori?" He whispered. His voice was low, and fragile. Soft. If it wasn't for the fact that Tori could actually pick up any tone in Robbie's voice, he was sure she wouldn't of heard him.

She pulled away finally, looking at him. His eyes motionless, and his demeanor was so out of the ordinary. He was so distant…

"Baby?"

Robbie just stared at him, coldly. "I… I… thought…"

"Thought what?" She asked, concern laced over her words.

"I thought you left me…" He whispered. "I thought you were gone."

She shook her head. "No. Don't ever think that. Don't ever think that I will leave you."

"But Jade said…" Robbie said slowly…

"Said what?" Tori asked, not sure where he was going with this. She then took his hand and made her way back to the booth. Allowing enough room for him to scoot in beside her.

"Tori's done." He recalled. Robbie looked at his fiancée. "What do you mean that you're done?"

Tori let out a breath…

"I left my parents. I'm done. It's just going to be us now."

Robbie's eyes widened.

"What!?"

* * *

TBC in Chapter 1C


	4. Chapter One C

Title: Disbound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: One C  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' 'Rebound,' and 'Boundles' Still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Boundless.' Tori and Robbie have been together now for three months, and continue to throw themselves into each other more and more. Now, it might of gone too far, and now they are trying to deal with their lives by themselves. Can they succeed in life by themselves? Or are they in over their heads?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Tori Vega has had the luxury of being Robbie Shapiro's girlfriend now for three months. He went from a random kid she met the first night of her performance at a new school, to a new friend, to a close friend, to a friend that she had been at odds with a couple times, to being her close friend again, to being her friend that had issues again with her, to being again a close friend, to her best friend, to her boyfriend, and finally her fiancée. He was a man that had grown in front of her eyes within a matter of months. He had become the man that she could trust with her life and now for a fact that he would always be by her side.

But right now?

He had a look on his face that sent shivers down her spine. Not because he was scaring her to death or anything like that, but he had this look on his face that showed utter confusion; a lack of understanding. Something that Tori had come accustomed to actually. His understanding was one of the best features about him. He always would wrap his arms around, take care of her, keep her safe. He would always have that way in him which practically meant that he was made for her. That he understood everything about her, and he wasn't scare off by her…

He was her confidante. And with him having that confused look on his face, it sent shivers down her spine. Because this look was so unlike him, and she didn't know how to handle this news.

"Um… guys…" Andre suddenly spoke up. "I'm sorry to stop this meeting of great minds, but what exactly is going on? Our issues aside, why did I have to pick Robbie up?"

When Tori didn't answer, a few moments passed. And then some more, and then even a few more. Andre looked at his former friend. "I'll tell you one thing, Tor. You both know when you want to keep your mouths shut."

"What?" Tori asked, finally pulling herself out of her inner new funk.

"I said…" He began, "What's going on? Why did I have to pick Robbie up and why the sudden desire to leave your parents?"

"Um…" She whispered as she dropped back down into her seat. Only to see Robbie taking a seat beside Andre. "Yeah…" She looked at Robbie. And even though he may of surprised her with reaction, she couldn't process the reason behind it right now.

"I left my parents." She told them simply. Tori took a breath. She took some hair and placed it just behind her left ear. "My mom said something that I could never believe she would say. Especially when she knows how important Robbie is to me."

"What she say?" Robbie asked, finally bringing himself into the conversation. But when he did ask that, he couldn't help but notice just how hurt Tori was. Taking a breath himself, he pulled out of his side of the booth and made his way back to Tori. He immediately took a seat beside her, watching her slide the booth further. Taking his hand, he placed it on her thigh, trying to show her that despite it all, he always was there for her…

And with that gesture, Tori immediately relaxed. She may have been upset that Robbie didn't show a sign of immediately understanding, but by a simple gesture, a simple glance, or by a simple smile he could always calm her down, and make her feel like any obstacle she had to overcome become attainable.

Knowing that, she told him, "She said that what we do… that what we do on a regular basis was..."

"What?" Robbie asked, not getting what she was trying to say.

It was actually at that moment when Andre truly began to see them having an intimate moment. Something that they needed to share by themselves right now. Looking at his phone, he noticed he had a text from Kendra. "I'll give you two a moment." Uttering that, he excused himself and went to answer the text message.

"She thinks that we just fuck now…" She said in a whisper. Tori glanced at Robbie. "You and I… what we have… what we do. It's not fucking. We never fuck. We…"

"Make love." He said certainly.

"I know that. You know that. I also thought above everyone, mom would understand that. That we make love. Loving you… being with you… it's the easiest thing that we have. Sure, it took a while to get there, but loving you, Robbie… loving you… I just don't want to live with them anymore if she thinks what we have isn't love making. We don't fuck. We never do. And when…" Tears started to brim her eyes.

"Sh…" He whispered. Taking his hand from her thigh, he used his arm and wrapped it around her chest, allowing her head to rest on shoulder. He bent down and kissed her head. "We don't fuck, Tori. We never do."

"That's not what mom thinks…" She said slowly. "And if mom thinks that, then so does dad. And if they both do, then I don't want to live with them anymore. I can't. I can't go day-to-day being in a house where they don't think what we have is special."

"We have love." Robbie said to her. "And we always will. I love you, Tori."

"I love you, Robbie." Tears still evident in her eyes. "I don't want to live with them anymore if they think what we have has become so not what we have." She withdrew her head from his shoulder and looked at him. Her tearing eyes gazing at his glossy eyes. "I know we have allot to work on. I know that if we want to survive then we need to pull together. We survived Yerba because we had each other. We survived being apart, we survived Trina, Jade, we survived your parents, and we'll survive mine. We can do this."

"Tori… we had your parents helping us out." Robbie told her honestly. "They took me in, Tori. They took in Sarah. They paid for our schooling. Hell, they allowed us to share a bed together. We had allot of opportunities because of them. Tori…

"We survived Yerba." Tori told him, cutting him off. "Yerba. Say whatever you want for having problems… You and I have one thing that no one can understand. No couple can understand the issues we had to deal with, and then pain we had to suffice. Yerba is what brought us together. Yerba is what we have. Surviving that, we can do anything. I believe that completely. Given our history, I believe we can do this. I believe…"

Robbie looked at his beloved and knew she was right. If anything his time with her has taught him was that they could do anything. They could make anything work. And if they want to live on their own, then they can. They can find someway to make this work. They could survive and be together. The way they were supposed to be.

"Then what do we do?"

"We talk to Andre." She told him. Finally pulling her eyes away from Robbie, she turned to face the other side of the booth. When she didn't see her former friend sitting across from them, she turned back to Robbie. "Where's Andre?"

Robbie looked at the side of the empty booth. Tori was right. Andre wasn't sitting across from them. Looking around the restaurant, he finally found him coming out of the restroom. "He's over there."

Both friends watched as Andre came back to the booth a few moments later. "Sorry about that. I got a text from Kendra. My grandma is being more crazier than usual."

"She okay?" Tori asked. Her concern for her old friend getting the best of her.

"She's fine. Kendra just wanted to know where we kept the extra corn." Tori and Robbie gave him a strange look. "Grandma bathes in corn time to time."

"Oh…" Tori whispered.

"You're grandmother bathes in corn?" Robbie asked, confused.

"Well… yeah…" Andre admitted. "Because she's crazy…" He confirmed.

"Right…" Robbie nodded.

"Right…" Andre added. "So… it looks like you two calmed down." He then noticed Robbie's hand creep upon the table and placed itself upon Tori's empty hand. Connecting the two of them.

"We're okay now." Tori said slowly. "But we do need your help. I know we have to work on getting our friendship back, but this has to come first. Robbie and I… we need a place to live. When I left my parents this afternoon, I fully intend to leave for good. But right now, Robbie and I don't have anywhere to go. And I was hoping your uncle would be able to find some place to live."

"Tori, it would be allot easier for you just to go back to your parents." Andre told them. "It will save allot of pain and allot of heartache."

Tori's eyes went to the table top. Already starting to let reality seep through their minds.

"We can't go home right now." Robbie said, taking Tori's plea for help into account. "I know we're too young. I know that we're sixteen. But is there any way can help? At least help us get through the night. We're both tired, and we can't… we can't go back to the house now."

Andre sighed. Both of them did look beat. And even though they had a rift between them, he didn't have the heart to turn them away. "Look… my uncle isn't going to be much help. Yeah, he could help you find a place. But one, you're too young, and two, do you have the money for something like an apartment?"

Tori looked at Robbie, and could only face him with defeat. Andre was right. They were too young. And they' didn't have any money outside of their pockets and what was in their accounts. "So… what can we do?" She looked at her fiancée. "I don't want to back to the house right now."

Robbie nodded, understanding her pain. He looked back at Andre. "There's nothing you can do? Andre I know we're putting you on the spot, and I know that we have issues to work out. But going back to the house is not an option."

Andre let out a breath. They really did look defeated, and he did want to help them. But he didn't know what he could do. "I… Guys… I want to help you. But I don't know what to do. I'd offer you the night at my apartment, but it's probably not the best thing we can do. Grandma is already acting crazy enough. Bringing in you two would only make her go over the edge more…" Looking at Tori, his heart could help but waver. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how.

Andre looked at Robbie next. And noticed how entwined the two were. Robbie held his arm around Tori's side, holding her to him. Tori had her free hand and grasped Robbie's as they laid their hand on the table in front of them. "What about your house?" He ventured, taking a stab at an obvious idea.

"Robbie and his parents don't get along." Tori told him. "Him, his sister, our whole family… we don't deal with them. They're still trying to pull Robbie and Sarah away from us."

When they said that, Robbie's eyes widened. He glanced at his fiancée. "What day is it?"

"Sunday." Tori told him.

"No. I mean, the date. What's the date?"

Andre looked at his phone. "The 17th, why?"

Robbie smiled. "They're gone. They're in Nevada. They're at a convention. And I'm sure with everything going on, they're probably gone."

"Probably?" Tori asked. "I don't want to take a chance and show up there only to see them still at the house. And I'm not in the mood to rehash some same old shit again. You and I have enough drama. If we go back, then I'm sure we're going to get another helping."

Robbie sighed knowing she was right. "Then what do we do?"

Andre went for his phone again. "Quick, what's your house number?" He gave him the number in question and Andre dialed it. Bringing it to his ear he waited to see if there was anyone to pick up. After a few minutes, he hung up the phone. "Nobody is at the house." He thought for a second, and then shrugged. "Or maybe they didn't answer it."

Andre let out a breath.

Even knowing that, it was too risky. But then something hit him. "Oh…" He dialed another number and brought it up to his ear. "Hey, Kendra. Hi. How's Grandma? Asleep? Good. I was wondering… is it alright if I have a couple friends stay at your house tonight? Why? Well…. It's tough to describe. Look. It'll just be one night, and they just need somewhere to crash. I'll take full responcibilty if anything happens. Yeah, just one night. You sure? Thanks, Kendra. I'll bring by the apartment so you can go home with them. Thanks. Bye." That said, he hung up the phone.

"Alright… you two can stay at Kendra's. Just for the night. Then tomorrow, we'll figure out what you can do."

"You sure she won't mind?" Tori asked, concerned.

"No. It's cool. Just remember, one night. Tomorrow, you're going somewhere else."

Tori let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Andre." Tori said to him.

"Thanks." Robbie assured too.

"Glad to help." He told them. "But let me ask you, Tori. What happened to your head?"

Tori sighed, "It's going to be a long night…"

* * *

TBC in Chapter 2


	5. Chapter Two A

Title: Disbound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Two A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' 'Rebound,' and 'Boundles' Still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Boundless.' Tori and Robbie have been together now for three months, and continue to throw themselves into each other more and more. Now, it might of gone too far, and now they are trying to deal with their lives by themselves. Can they succeed in life by themselves? Or are they in over their heads?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Robbie Shapiro let out a breath as he sat on the ledge of the couch. He looked up from his spot on the cushion and glanced at the clock. It was now reaching 3:30 in the morning, and he still had a rough time trying to fall asleep.

Between everything that happened today, he would think sleep would be a great welcomed experience. From being caught in a rather exhausting jewelry store heist, and now being technically homeless, he had a hard time trying to get sleep to overcome. Too many things were running in his mind.

His mind was running a mile a minute. And he knew there was only one way he would be able to get to sleep. And that way was in the far room at the end of the hallway. Simply put. He needed Tori. And being stuck on the couch, he knew that he wasn't going to get the chance to spend the night with his fiancée. And while a night apart wouldn't be that hard to overcome. But when he hadn't been with her now for close two weeks, it was actually rather getting difficult.

Tori and him just fell into each other, they just came to a point where they would always find solace and peace within each other. But when they had to be apart, they can't help but come to the realization that they would eventually fall apart. Both physically and even mentally.

So, being apart from Tori right now was hard on him. And he knew that if he wanted to actually get some sleep night, he needed to be with her. But of course that wasn't the case.

Spending the night at Andre's cousin's apartment was a last plea attempt to save themselves from having to go back to the Vega house. And while Robbie in truth wouldn't mind going back, he knew it wasn't an actual possibility. Tori had a falling out with her mother; and at the same time, her father. Robbie wanted to help her get back to her parents' good graces, but when Tori uttered the word 'fuck.' When she said that her mother classified their sexual life as fucking, then Robbie fully understood Tori's way of dealing with happened.

Tori and him don't fuck. They never did. Sure, there were times when they needed immediate release, and they would jump on each other, tear each others' clothes off, and actually bring in sexual toys, they would grow into ravaging each other…

They would fuck for hours on end…

...

...

But with each 'fuck' they achieve, that 'fuck' would turn into love making. And they would grow gentle, and tender, and passionate. They would fall into each other, and they would make love. Any urge to grow animalistic at the initial attempt would grow into complete and utter bliss.

They would make love. A love that only the two of them could enjoy, and they could become one person. Both spiritually, and physically. They would find each other…

Like the way they needed to be…

Robbie needed Tori. Like now…

He knew now that the only way he knew for certain that would help his put himself at ease would be finally sharing a bed with Tori. He practically waited on bated breath for the chance to finally have that connection with his fiancée reestablish. In fact as soon as both of them got to Kendra's apartment he secretly hoped that the two of them could share a bed again.

But of course that couldn't happen.

His urge to 'play by the rules' reigned supreme. From the moment they arrived, he knew that if the two of them did get together, Kendra would throw them out. And that, they couldn't take a chance with. Especially now that he and his best friend were homeless. They couldn't take the chance for Kendra to toss them out of apartment, and truly become homeless. And almost certainly finally come to the fact that they really should head back to the Vega house. And pray that both David and Holly wouldn't kill them, and surely put them in a situation where Yerba would actually seem like a vacation that the two of them had.

He couldn't risk it. They couldn't risk it.

Knowing that, he got up from the couch and made his way to kitchen. Reaching for a glass in the cupboard beside the sink, he closed it shortly after. Already taking the glass to the faucet, and allowing the water to poor out with a simple twist of the knob.

He quickly turned the knob again and made his way back to the nearby table, pulling the chair back. Taking a seat, he let out a breath and took a sip.

This was going to be incredibly hard.

Robbie really didn't know what he was going to do. His gut was telling himself to go wake Tori up and have a talk with her. But he had to fight against that urge. Tori needed her sleep, and like he decided before. He had to keep Tori at arms' length. Because he knew given the chance, he would take Tori in his arms and make her his. Plow himself into her, shake her, yell out her name in ecstasy, make her his. Claim her as his own, and finally take away the pain that he currently was having. And finally get that itch he was having deep inside himself satisfied, and finally allow himself succumb to relaxation, and finally sleep.

A sensation that he really needed to fulfill.

God, he wanted to get with her right now. He wanted to tear her clothes off, and dive into her, force himself into her, and pump her brains out. Get them to a place of satisfaction, and finally get some much needed relief. But he knew he shouldn't. He knew he wouldn't. And he knew he couldn't.

It didn't matter.

Robbie wasn't going to act on his sudden urges right now. But he didn't know how he was going to get passed his sudden frustration. He took his glass of water and finished his drink. His brown pools stared at his at his hand. He gazed at his hand, allowing his eyes to study the muscles and the tendons that formed his hand. His eyes then traveled to his fingers, and they started to drum. And with each time one of his fingertips hit the table, he started to get a new idea of what he could actually do at that moment...

Taking a breath, he glanced at the hallway, already gazing upon the bathroom. Not but ten feet away too. He could go inside, lock the bathroom, gat a handful of tissues at the ready….

Realizing that, he started to pull out his chair. If he couldn't have his way with Tori right now, he knew he could at least find a way to relax, and hopefully find a way to fall asleep.

Giving himself a nod, he got up from his seat, placing a hand on the table. He was about to take a step to the right when his eyes widened…

"How long have you been sitting there?"

A sudden movement emerged from the shadows. And almost within seconds, light from the full moon reflected atop her dark brunette hair. She edged slowly to the table, looking ever so elegant and tired at the same time. She took placed a hand on the table across from her best friend. "I couldn't sleep."

He took a glance at his fiancée. And his heart melted. While his initial thought pattern at that moment was telling him to take her down, and have his way with her, both physically, mentally, and even emotionally. He couldn't. Not when she looked at him with tired eyes, with sad eyes, and with lost eyes…

His Tori was in pain. And any desire to have her slipped away.

"Tori…" Robbie whispered slowly…

"Can you hold me?" She asked, her voice soft. Frightened, scared.

Robbie immediately pulled out from his chair. He got to his feet and made his way to his beloved. Offering her his hand, she grabbed it with ease. Robbie took her to an open chair, and sat down. Tori followed shortly after, sitting on his lap. Robbie took his arms, circled her waist and held her close. She took her hands and covered his, making sure he wouldn't leave her.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked, kissing her temple first, showing her that he was with her.

"Did you mean it?" Her voice was low, continually frightened.

"Mean what?" He asked, confused.

"That when I die… when I die… you die." She took her hands off of Robbie's and slightly. She framed his face so that he could look at her. "How could you say something like that?"

Robbie's heart broke when she uttered those words. "It's how I felt at the time." He let out a breath. "You remember Yerba. You remember how bad it was. There was nothing for me. No one was coming for us. No one was doing anything. Sure, we got out because of Spencer, but we were alone. And with all the feelings I had, and the protection I felt for you... I just didn't want to be in a world without you. You were my last link to our former lives. And the one person that was beginning to become the most important to me. The most beautiful, gorgeous, caring, loving person. I got to see you the way no one else saw you. I got to fall in love with you, Tori. I got to see how wonderful you were… are. You were my everything, Tori. You are my everything. And without you…. Without you, I wouldn't be who I am. And with you not around, I would lose everything. Not just my parents or our former friends. But you. I didn't want to live in a life without you. Life's not worth living. So, I had to make a decision. One that I would grow up in. And that was you. The moment you die, I die. Because I can't deal without you. I had no friends, no family. No one. I didn't want to live without you….

Tori… I love you. Without you… Without you…" Tears started to well in his eyes. "You get me like no one else. You understand me. You respect me. You love me. No one has ever had that with me. When I was in that shed, I kept picturing what life would be like if we never happened after Yerba. If we got out of there and you weren't with me anymore. And I couldn't take it. I couldn't… I didn't want to live without you. Tori… i…

"I am so in love with you. Without you, there isn't me. There isn't this. What makes me me. I can't lose that. So, the only way for me not to lose that without you is…" His breath reached shallow levels. "Is not to live anymore. To not be alive. You're my life, Tori. Without you…"

Tears well in Tori's eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him. Allowing her lips to dance against his. Allowing herself to finally feel the pleasures she felt whenever her lips were on his lips. To finally feel whole again. To be with the one man that meant the world to her.

"I want you to promise me something, Robbie Shapiro." She told him shorty. Pulling away from him, but keeping her eyes locked on his. "If I die first, I want you to live. I want you to live for me. I want you to have a life. I want you to…"

"You are my life." He said simply.

"And you're mine." Tori told him. "But if I die. When I die… I want you to be happy. I want you to be have a life that…"

Robbie cut her off. "That can't happen, Tori. That…"

"No." She insisted. "I want this for you. I want you to be happy again. I want you to go on living without me."

He shook his head. "I can't do that… I can't. Please don't make me go on without you."

"C'mon…" Tori whispered. She got to her feet. "You and I are going to finally do something that we desperate need."

"What do we need?" Robbie asked, confused.

"We need to make love." She whispered back. "This… us… we can deal with after. We need to make love."

"Tori, this isn't our place. This is…"

"We're not making love here." She whispered back to him.

"Then where?" He asked.

"Come with me." Tori whispered back.

That being said, Tori led him out of the living room.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 2 B.


	6. Chapter Two B

Title: Disbound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Two B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' 'Rebound,' and 'Boundles' Still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Boundless.' Tori and Robbie have been together now for three months, and continue to throw themselves into each other more and more. Now, it might of gone too far, and now they are trying to deal with their lives by themselves. Can they succeed in life by themselves? Or are they in over their heads?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

"I didn't think I'd be here again." A whispered voice said as he pulled out a set of keys. Going from one to another, Robbie Shapiro quickly found the destined key. He placed it in the lock and was about to turn it when he suddenly felt himself being flipped.

And even before he could muster any sort of response, he soon felt two lips press hard on his. Sheer strength and passion was behind the new kiss as his fiancée slammed his body to the door. Keeping him pinned, and yet kissing him with hunger. A taste, and a desire that was both random and blissful.

Robbie tried to get the upper hand, and hopefully pull away, but he secretly was ecstatic that he was currently being kissed like there was no tomorrow. And as with each moment that went by, moans started to surface, filling the night sky as he continued being kissed by the woman of his heart's content.

It continued for a number of moments. Two sets of lips danced as passion continued to be sought out. A hunger, a desire, and a longing was finally being fulfilled as Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro continued to usher in a initial appetizer of was destined within the building behind them at any moments.

"Open the door." Tori whispered in between kisses. Trying to finally get a move on what they were truly trying to achieve.

"I'm trying." He insisted. "But…you…kissing...me…"

"You…want…me…to…stop…" She said to him, keeping the two of them practically latched at the lips. Each word was interrupted by a kiss.

"God…No…" He stammered. His free hand trying to maneuver to the doorknob and open the door.

"Then...open…"

"I'm…trying…" He whispered. He was having a hard time with the fact that Tori just started poking her tongue into his mouth, fighting his for supremacy. With each swipe of her tongue, Robbie Shapiro had a hard time focusing on what he was trying to do. But was soon lucky enough that some congnition started function. Enough, that he started fingering the key within the lock finally being turned with success. It was on that moment when the door gave way, and Tori pressed her fiancée upon the door. Using the door to keep him in position. Kissing him all the while as well.

"Which way?" Tori stammered, finally having her tongue retreat back into her mouth.

"Upstairs." He replied, then kissed her again.

"Then go." She told him. Finally pulling away from, looking at the surroundings of the barren building. She soon heard the door being closed, and glanced back at her boyfriend. "Devour me." She whispered.

Robbie soon had a stupid grin plastered on his face. He pulled away from her lips, and grabbed her hand. He turned to his right and began sprinting up the steps. The whole time feeling Tori's excitement grew by the second.

"Which room?" She asked. Urgency in her voice.

"Here." He said to her. Opening the door, the two of them noticed the empty bed that awaited them. "C'mon." He pulled her to the bed, and threw her atop the comforter. Robbie watched as she started to pull the comforter down, exposing the purple sheets underneath. He jumped atop her a second later, forcing her attempts to take down the sheets on the bed to stop. He slammed his lips back on hers, trying to get to as much of his fiancée as possible. This time he was the one invading her mouth with his tongue; a rather flimsy attempt to level the playing field.

Moments passed as they continue to kiss. Robbie was soon on top as he rolled Tori onto her back. He sat up on his knees, and he reached the bottom of his shirt. With one quick motion, he threw his shirt off his body, allowing his bare chest to finally make its much needed appearance. His shoes followed shortly too, his feet kicking them off. He then went back down to Tori and kissed her again, trying to get as much of her as possible. "God,I want this…" He then soon started to take his hands and slid them underneath her blouse, trying his best to grope her toned body as well.

Tori soon felt his strong hands on her torso. His fingers creeping upward until they grazed her bra. They soon slid underneath the material, and reached what was obvious Robbie's goal. He started fondiling her breasts, cupping them. Only after unsnapping the bra from behind and pulling them out from under her shirt. He grinned as he saw the white laced material fly through the air and land in the pile of clothes that was developing.

"Let's make this easier," Tori whispered. He watched as she then took her hands and pulled off her blouse. Allowing himself to feel the wondrous sensation of his fingers caressing her light caramelized skin. Even taking the initiative to grasp her dark nipples as well.

"Oh Robbie!" She started to scream as he needed her breasts, pinching them, squeezing them, and even lick them as he started to wet her nipples with his tongue. "Oh God, yes!"

Robbie smiled as he started licking her bare skin, allowing him to feel the tenderness and the softness of her skin. He stopped licking, and returned to kissing. He placed a trail from her jawline until they reached the bare of her skin which led to her sternum. He pulled his lips off of her, and stopped caressing her breasts. Looking at his beloved, he flashed a knowing look. "I love the way you taste, Baby…"

Robbie then went down to Tori's jawline, and started to kiss a small pattern. A small trail until he reached her sternum. The whole time moans escaped her lips as she continued to feel just how wonderful Robbie truly was when it came to how he attacked her body, and how he always had the knack of ravishing her. Memories of tender moments flashed in her brain as Robbie continued to message her breasts. His lips left her sternum as they went back to her jawline; kissing the nape of her neck.

"Pants off…" He whispered. Tori nodded, and took the time to take one hand and unsnapped her jeans. Shimming out of them, she started to remove her pants. The whole time still feeling the sensation of Robbie kissing her nape. Having a hard time fighting off the moans that were escaping her lips.

And it was only mere moments until Tori kicked off her shoes, and she then flung off of her pants. Revealing the satin white panties that remained; the only piece of clothing that was left from her nude form.

"You really are beautiful." He whispered, pulling away from her neck. He then took his hands and took off his glasses. Placing them on the nightstand beside them, only to feel Tori unzipping his pants, and tossing them off of his body. His boxers being thrown off as well. Robbie already feeling the freedom the restricted shaft. "He's missed you too." And it was almost at that moment when Tori noticed just how erect his shlong already was she freed them from their boxer prison.

Tori smiled. "We've missed each other." She went to her panties and shimmied them off too. Using her strength, she twirled her body and rolled Robbie onto his back. She then started to kiss his lips, tasting his natural taste, consuming his natural flavor. Taking in all that made Robbie Shapiro Robbie Shapiro.

Robbie grinned at her comment. He then slightly slid down her body until his penis was able to line up to her opening. Repositioning himself, he lifted one leg and straddled over her relaxed form. He grabbed hold of Tori's shoulders and slid his member into her opening. Watching her eyes buldge from the moment of impact. Robbie grinned and bent down kissing her one moment, and then retreated back; just enough so that he could start pumping into her.

But even before he made the motion he looked down at Tori. Her hair sprawled over the pillow that rested her head. Her now chocolate orbs finally returned after their hiatus from before. Simply put, Tori was finally starting to look like herself. Like the moment when Robbie could look down at her features, and could only classify her look as the 'in love' look. Tori Vega was back, and she was going to be like this forever.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Robbie grinned, and slid his member inside her. Already allowing himself to feel her inner walls as he started to pull back out of her insides only to be replaced by pushing back. Pulling out and pushing in. Out, in, out, in, out, in. Each motion started to get more frequent as he continued his mission to satisfy his loving soon-to- be bride. With each motion, Robbie could feel himself starting to build. His shaft climbing in and out of her awaiting pussy. His cock sliding in her walls. Building from each slide. He was trying as hard as he could to hold himself in from exploiting. Because truth be told, he knew that one problem he had was that he could explode too soon. Not to mention that he wanted to remain the longest he could within Tori. To remain as whole as much as he could. So, biting his inner cheeks, he continued to pump, hoping that he could hold off as long as he could.

"Don't stop." Tori told him as he continued to thrust. "Don't."

"Don't plan to." He sheethed, trying to maintain the focus. "God… Tori… You're so…"

"Oh… God…. God…. Robbie…"

"Tight…" He smiled. "So… good…"

"Love me, Baby. Love me like there's no tomorrow."

"I can't… I…. Tori… I…"

"Fuck me." Her eyes closed as she continued to feel him thrust. "Fuck me now! Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck!"

"I'm trying… I'm trying!" Robbie yelled. Moaning between each pump. "God, you're beautiful."

"I'm yours!" Tori yelled. "I'm yours! I'm your Tori Shapiro!"

"Oh God!" Robbie screamed. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" He yelled. And try as he might, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Robbie exploded. His head bucked back. "Oh God! So good!" Robbie groaned, and he fell limp.

Falling to his side. Robbie fell on the bed, and he collapsed. His eyes shut… "Wow… that… that…"

"Was amazing…" Tori finished. She turned to face him. "I forgot how good it could be between us."

Robbie let out a breath, and opened his eyes. He took his hand and went for Tori. Caressing her cheek, she smiled. "It's love. That's all it is."

"I love you, Robbie." She said sweetly.

"I love you, Tori." He returned. Robbie then let out a breath. "Coming here tonight was so needed."

"I knew it would be." Tori told him. She leaned over and kissed his lips. "And now we can do it as many times as we want."

When Tori said that comment, Robbie couldn't help but notice the wistful gleam in her eyes. Tori was happy. She was in bliss, and Robbie couldn't help but admire that. Tori Vega had a way about her that she could always find the light in situations. She was always the optimist. And as he looked at her with her glowing features, he knew the truth…

Behind every happy thought, and happy façade, Tori had darkness within her. She had pain. Sometimes it was her own doing, but allot of the time it was what happening around her. And she had a habit of being thrown into something that she had no control of. And what was happening to her… and to him now had to be taken care of. Robbie had always seen it as his goal in life to take care of Tori, to protect Tori, and to love Tori. He was her fiancée, and he would do anything to help her out. Even talk about something that he knew she didn't want to deal with. Especially now that she finally felt satisfied and safe.

"Robbie?" He heard. Robbie glanced at her. Looking at her questioning eyes, he could tell that she was worried about him.

"Hey…" He whispered to her.

She smiled, seeing him relax. "You alright?"

"Yeah…" Robbie said slowly. Knowing full well that Tori didn't take his rejected tone as the truth.

"Robbie…"

He let out a breath. "Yeah…"

"What's going on?"

And there it was. The concern. Tori always had Robbie's interest in heart. He may of always had concern for her, but she always had concern for him.

"We need to talk." He told her simply.

"I know…" Tori told him honestly. "So… Robbie Shapiro… you got the girl of your dreams, in your parents' bed, just having sex… what do you want to talk about?"

"Our future." He said simpy.

* * *

TBC in 2C


	7. Chapter Two C

Title: Disbound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Two C  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' 'Rebound,' and 'Boundles' Still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Boundless.' Tori and Robbie have been together now for three months, and continue to throw themselves into each other more and more. Now, it might of gone too far, and now they are trying to deal with their lives by themselves. Can they succeed in life by themselves? Or are they in over their heads?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

"C'mere." The one man that held her heart said. He took the glasses off the night stand and placed them on his face. Robbie Shapiro turned to his right, and watched as his fiancée made her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. Her head finding a resting place on chest. He held her close to his chest. Creating the cocoon that he knew she loved so much. And truth be told, he loved it too.

It was no secret that Tori didn't love being wrapped in his arms. She practically melted into his embrace the first time he took hold of her. The simplicity and the elegance that came with the simple union between the two souls was a feeling that Robbie Shapiro never wanted to let go. To actually have someone in his life equally love, respect, and cherish. To have someone not be thrown off by his awkwardness or simply creep out by his body statue, was a mind blowing fact within itself.

Simply put.

Tori Vega loved being held within his arms. Of him holding her close, allowing her to see and be near him. It was a feeling Robbie fell in love with from the initial moments of their relationship.

Robbie lowered his head and kissed her crown. "Comfy?"

"Completely…" Tori said with a smile. All her issues melted away as held her. True, she knew that she and him were going to discuss something so crucial. But she wouldn't move from this spot. Because she knew this is the one place where she can feel the most safe, protected, and loved. Not to mention that if she was still enough, and if it was calm enough, she could hear the most calming sound. The beating of the heart of her beloved.

"Good." He told her with a smile. "Now…" He stammered. Feeling the complications already getting ready to rise. "How is this going to work?"

Tori sighed. She closed her eyes, taking in everything she could do at that moment. Trying to take as much of him as she could. "I…. I… don't know."

"Ok…" He said slowly. Not liking her response. But it was easy to see how it would be her reply to the question. "We'll figure this out. We're two teenagers…" He looked at his fiancée. "Right? Two teenagers."

"Right." Tori admitted.

"Ok…" He said with a whispered tone. "Ok… so… we're two teenagers. And we're trying to actually become theoritcally independent. And by independent, I mean people who have a place to live, have jobs… have lives. Be…"

"Adults." Tori clarified.

"Adults…" He stammered. "Adults…" A breath escaped his lips. "How do we this? I mean, I get that we're only sixteen. I get that we're young. Without any parent supervision."

Tori pulled around of his grasp. She turned around and leaned on her side. Her back facing the wall. Tori leaned on arm, and caressed his cheek with her other. Trying to remain as much as in contact with him as possible. "We'll figure this out.."

He moved his face forward and kissed her lips briefly. "I know…" Pulling back, he took his hand pulled Tori's palm off of his cheek. He then held it tightly, and allowed both of their hands connected. "I just… I just don't know what to do."

"I don't know either." She said to him in urgency. "I mean, I've heard the stories my dad told Trina and me growing up. About how people were forced to grow up on the street. How they lost their homes, and how they became homeless. Always begging others for food, shelter… clothes…"

Robbie couldn't help but gulp when he heard this…

"We're doomed…"

Tori shook her head. "No. We're not. We can do this. We just got to figure out how. If we can survive Yerba, if we can survive by only living for each other, then we can do this. I believe in you, Robbie. I believe in us."

Robbie couldn't help but smile at her statement. "Right. Ok. So, what do two teenagers need in order to survive? What do we need?"

Tori took her hand that held Robbie's and brought it to her lips. She kissed his knuckles. "We need…" She said slowly. "We need a place to live. We need to find somewhere so we don't have to live on the street…"

"...Which means…" Robbie started to clarify. "We need money." His eyes started to close when he made that comment. But they only widened a second later when it hit him. "We got money. My inheritance. We can use that!" He grinned after he made that remark.

Tori looked at his sudden joy, but then let out a breath. "Robbie… I don't think we can use that."

He looked at her strangely, "What? Tori, it's money. Money that Grandma Ruth gave to me."

"Robbie, Baby. We can't. A, it is your money. I'm not denying that. But we got to think of reality here. The moment we take money out, or the moment either one of use our Debit cards, or any electronics with our actual names, then my dad can find us. He is a cop. He can track us down in no time, and then we'd definitely be dragged back to the house. And then, we'll never hear the end of this. Not to mention that we would most likely finally be separated. And both Mom and Dad know that I'm cured. There's no reason for us to be in the same room anymore. We'd never get the chance to be together again."

Robbie sighed. Tori was right. "So… that means no paper trail."

"Right." She told him. She sat up. Sitting Indian style, she soon felt the sheets slide down her back. Her arms then rested upon her kneecaps. Her fingers tracing small patterns on the mattress. Hoping she could come up with an idea.

Robbie let out a breath. "Ok…" He sat up as well. But rather than trace patterns on the mattress with his fingers, he held her hand. "So… we need money. Money that can't be traced…"

"Which means…" Tori said in a whispered tone. "Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega are going to disappear for a while. We can't use our names, or any connection to our former lives. We're going to have to go off the radar…"

"Ouch…" Robbie supplied. "So… basically, 'Witness Protection.'"

"In a sense… yeah…" She said, her eyes on the mattress. Pulling them up, she looked at her fiancée. "We're going to leave LA. Change our names. And find a way to get a job. The whole time still being sixteen too. There's allot we're going to have to do."

"Wow…" Robbie admitted. "We really are going to need to figure this out." He let out a sigh. "And we just now started to make things right. We're friends with Jade again. Andre's on the verge… assuming we can make it work… and Cat…"

"In jail…" She said solemnly. She let out a small chuckle as she let the reality hit her. "If things were different… I'd swear she deserved it. But… now… it all seems so small. I mean, sure we have our issues with Cat. But we could theoretically work them out. And finally become friends again…"

Robbie dropped his hand from Tori's. She looked at him in confusion. But rather than question it, he framed her face and kissed her once more. "There's the Tori I know. There's the Tori that knows how to let grudges go."

Tori smiled at her boyfriend. "Too bad it took this long for me to realize this…"

"It's okay…" He told her. "We can do this…" He kissed her again. "We just gotta figure out how…"

Tori nodded, knowing he was right.

"We need help."

"But from where?" She asked. "And who? I mean, we can't go to Andre with this. We already took too much from him. And besides, he doesn't have that type of help. None of our friends do…" She said to him.

"There is one person…" He said to her. Not believing he didn't think of that person yet.

"Who?" She asked, not getting what he was suggesting.

"Here…" He took out his phone and went through the numbers.

"Robbie…" Tori told him in a knowing tone. "We can't use our phones."

"But we can use the LAN line." He took the phone from his dad's nightstand. "And we'll call this person. Who will get in touch with the person we need."

"You think he'll help us?" She asked.

"After what Zoey told me about what he did for us just before we hit the hospital, then yeah. I think he will…"

Robbie was right. He definitely had a side of him that had proven to be a great friend.

Logan Reese was going to help them.

At least they hoped so.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 3.

And yes, I know there is more for them to talk about, but we really need to get to a parent chapter. Plus, it would be a great lead-in to chapter 5.


	8. Chapter Three A

Title: Disbound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: 3 A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' 'Rebound,' and 'Boundles' Still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Boundless.' Tori and Robbie have been together now for three months, and continue to throw themselves into each other more and more. Now, it might of gone too far, and now they are trying to deal with their lives by themselves. Can they succeed in life by themselves? Or are they in over their heads?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

"Tori!"

No answer. She opened the door, and tried again.

"Tori!"

Again, no answer.

"Tori Vega! Come back here!"

When no answer was coming, Holly closed the door behind her and looked at the hall that her daughter ran down all but moments ago. Holy Vega began to sprint down the hallway herself, hoping she could catch sight and stop this madness that was surely about to happen.

But as she reached the corner, Holly turned around the bend and her daughter vanished. Slowing down her pace, she walked down trying to get any glimpse of her youngest. Glancing at windows that were built into doors along the way. Even going as far as going inside the women's restroom and even the men's; both of which was a no-show.

Tori Vega was gone.

"Dammit. Tori…" She whispered. Taking out her phone, she quickly dialed her husband. If anyone was going to be helping her, it would be him. Normally she would try and call Tori first, but judging by how the conversation ended, she knew Tori would not answer any call from her mother.

"Holly?" She heard from the phone. Looking at the screen, she noticed she must of dialed his number absent-mindedly. David Vega was her 'go-to'' guy when it came to crucial matters. "Holly?"

"She's gone, David." Holly said quickly.

"Who's gone? Holly? What's going on?"

"Tori. Our daughter. She left. She's gone." Fear in her voice, tears brimming her eyes. Her heart beating a million miles a minute.

"Holly, what? What's going on?" He asked, his voice growing impatient. "What happened?"

And with that, Holly Vega detailed the story about what happened within the last hour of their visit to the doctor. She told him about everything after the doctor stitched her head up to the moment that he left the two women alone to go to another appoint. Not to mention the way it ended between them.

"So she just up and left?" David asked.

"I told you what happened, David." Holly told him.

"I know you did." He replied. His voice was stern. "But I need to know the specifics. If we're going to get her back, I need to know everything. Like how was she feeling. How was she coping? How did you word everything that you said?"

"David, our daughter ran away. She's gone. I mention her blindness when it came to Robbie and she lost it. She upright lost it."

David let out a sigh. "Y'know it's always fragile with them, Holly. Whenever you question their feelings or their attachment to the other, they go in full defense mode and lose all sense of reason."

"That doesn't justify what happened, David." Holly growled. "That doesn't give comfort and rational thought. You know how stubborn she gets. What happened just now is possibly the worse-case scenario of what could possibly happen. Our daughter just left and she upright has it high in her mind that she won't ever come back."

"Holly, I've seen this a number of times." He told her, trying to reason. "Being a cop, I've seen a number of girls who run away who return home that night. Once they realize that they can't deal with the 'real world' then she'll come back. The moment I go publicly looking for her, then it can be run for national coverage. And that, we don't need."

"Don't give me any of that police talk, David." Holly told him sternly. "Tori just left. And I'm guessing she's going to get in touch with Robbie rather soon. And once she gets a hold of him, then who knows where they'll go."

"Ok… look Holly. I'll tell you what I'll do. The whole 'waiting 48 hours' is a myth. But I won't lose my head over this. Once I finish here then we'll figure this out. Until then, go home. If Tori has any sense then she'll know she can't cope out there."

"And you really think that's going to work, David?" Holly questioned. "You really think that she'll just come home like that?"

David let out a breath, and thought for a moment. "Ok, then how about this. She'll come home if we get our hands on Robbie first. Once we have him, and she doesn't, she'll come running back to the house. We'll use their relationship against them."

Holly relaxed when he came up with that idea. "That could work."

"Good." He told her. "Just go home and I'll bring Robbie to you. He's finishing up his statement and then we'll head back. We're just about done here."

Holly nodded, hoping that was the case. And she had to admit, having Robbie with them would be the best way to deal with this problem…

* * *

"Oh my God, Jade. What are you doing?"

She turned around upon the comment, and placed her finger on her lips. Shaking her head, she returned back to what she was doing. Climbing to her feet very slowly, she kept her eyes forward. Trying her best to remain inconspicuous.

Time stood still as she took her hand and placed it on the counter that she was hiding behind. Raising up, she very gingerly reached for a clipboard. But as she was about to have her fingers graze upon the contents on the clipboard, she quickly recoiled when she heard a sudden noise.

Ducking once more, she waited until the obstacle passed. When it did, she rose again, and allowed her hand to reach across the counter once more. This time, her hand reached the clipboard. This time, her fingers grabbed the plastic baggie. Smiling to herself, she pulled the bag she left the counter and joined the source of her recent intrusion.

"What did you do?"

Jade grabbed her hand and pulled her away from van, and toward an open area where the police were cleaning up the yellow tape from earlier that day.

"I took back what's mine, Lola." She opened the bag, and withdrew her scissors.

"You can't take back evidence." Lola pointed out.

"Do you really want to get into this now?" She smirked. "Lola, you're new to this. But trust me, you don't want to get into an argument with me. I'll win every time."

"Really?" Lola asked, not believing her claim.

"You really want to try this?" Jade gave her a stern glare.

Lola let out a sigh. If anything that her time within the jewelry store heist taught her, getting into a fight with Jade West could last a long time, and then she'd never hear the end of that.

And that, was not what she needed to go through.

"All I want to do is get Robbie, go meet up with Tori's dad, and finally get out of here. At this point, I just want to get back to PCA tomorrow. I'm done. I need a vacation from this vacation."

Jade smirked. "Welcome to life at Hollywood Arts. It's never boring." She thought for a second. "As for Shapiro… um… you're not going to be able to get a hold of him."

"What happened now?" Lola asked, annoyed that yet another issue arose.

"I dunno if I should tell you." Jade said in a lower tone. Giving the scene around them a once over, she made sure the coast was clear. Satisfied, she added. "Something happened. And if I tell you, you might be asked about something you don't want to know about."

"What?" Lola asked. Shocked. "What happened?"

"Are you sure you want to know? Once you do, there is no turning back. if asked, you're going to have to lie. And I don't know if you can actually pull off a successful lie."

The tone in Jade's voice wasn't the usually smart-alecky tone. It was actually straight to the point, and determined.

"I can lie, Jade." She defended herself. "It is one of the skills of being an actress."

"Y'know, for someone who wants to be an actress, I'm surprised you didn't get into Hollywood Arts." She said matter-of-factly.

"It wasn't in the cards." She said honestly. "I wanted to come there, but my parents said the acting classes at PCA was just enough for me right now." She shook her head, clearing her mind. This wasn't the time to get into something like this. "Just tell me what's going on, Jade."

"Fine…" She said slowly. "Robbie and Tori left home. They're no longing living at the house. "

"What?"

"They're gone." She said simply. "And for the time being, they're not coming back. And you can't tell Mr. and Mrs. Vega anything. They're going to ask you if you know anything. You can't let them know that you even know what I just told you. So, prove to me you are an actress, Lola Martinez. Prove to me, for the sake of our friends, that you don't know anything."

Lola just stared at her…

"You think you can do that?"

"Oh, Lola, Jade…" Jade turned around and saw David Vega approaching them. "You see Robbie around? I need to talk to him…"

Lola was going to find out if she was a good actress once and for all.

* * *

"We lost him."

"What?" Holly yelled into the phone.

"Robbie's gone, Holly. He was here one moment, and then gone the next."

She immediately sprung up from the couch an hour later after she initially talked with her husband. "What do you mean you lost him?"

"I don't know." David replied. "After we talked, I went for the girls and they told me where Robbie was. I went to where they said he would be, and he was gone. Robbie's gone."

"Great…" She whispered and slumped back into the couch. "I guess that means Tori got a hold of him."

"That makes the most sense." He pointed out over the phone. "And if Tori does have Robbie, then she really does have her mind set on not coming back."

"Which is what I told you, David." Holly reminded him. "I told you that she was going to be gone for good. But did you listen? No. You said we get Robbie back, and then we get Tori back. But now we don't have any of them."

"So what do you want me to do?" He asked, anger finally starting to rise. "Are you really blaming this on me?"

"You are the one who said to follow your plan, David. And because we did, Tori's gone. Robbie's gone. And who knows what's going to happen."

"So what are you trying to say, Holly?" He asked, trying to get her point of view. "Are you saying this is my fault? We both know that questioning either Tori or Robbie about their relationship leads to trouble. ESPECIALLY when our daughter was just nearly raped!"

"They need to learn that the world doesn't revolve around them, David. They can't keep living in Yerba and thinking because of their shared jail-time they can cut off the whole world."

"I'm coming home now, Holly. We need to talk about this."

Then David Vega hung up the phone.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 3B


End file.
